I Give You My Heart
by KKira-chan
Summary: Axel x Rixka short fluff story. Quick Valentine's Day thing. I do not own Axel or anything Kingdom Hearts related. All rights go to real owners. Rixka is mine though.


This is just a random little fluff idea that popped into my head. I'm sorry if it's not the best but I just had to write it up it sounded so cute in my mind and I hope you guys find it cute as well. If not well hey I don't get up every morning planning on pleasing the whole world. Thanks for taking the time to read though~ ^^

* * *

Rixka sighed boredly as she wondered around Castle Oblivion, her hands shoved in her pockets. No missions today. She felt like she was dying of boredom. Everyone seemed to have some way to spend the free day. Vexon was doing experiments. Luxord was playing cards with Xaldin and Xigbar. Demyx was playing his sitar. And she really didn't know about Saix or Axel but they were up to something because she couldn't find them.

She groaned and leaned back against a wall, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling. "I'm…so….bored….!" She yelled into the empty hallway.

Just then Rixka got the feeling she was falling. That's impossible. She was leaning against a strong and sturdy wall that could certainly support her weight. …Wrong. Someone had decided to open a portal in that exact spot where she had been leaning. So now her strong and sturdy wall was gone. And she was indeed falling.

She gasped and yelped. Her arms flailed as she tried to right herself though it was a bit too late for that. She closed her eyes tight hoping this fall wasn't going to kill her or something. It didn't. She found herself falling into something else. More like someone she realized as two arms wrapped around her small form. She blinked and tilted her head back, finding herself looking into the devilish green eyes of Axel.

"Hey, Rix! You come here often?" He said as he helped her stand on her own two feet.

"Axel, you idiot! Did you do that on purpose?!" She snapped as she crossed her arms.

"Yes I did actually." He replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

Her eye twitched slightly in annoyance. "Why?!"

"Cause it was the perfect chance to grab you! Come on, I wanna go someplace with you." Without waiting for her answer, Axel grabbed her hand, threading their fingers together and began to lead her through the darkness.

Rixka blinked as she looked at their combined hands. She had the feeling if she could feel anything at that point she'd be embarrassed to be holding hands with a guy. But she couldn't feel so she didn't feel a thing.

"Where are you taking me, Axel…?" She wondered out loud though he didn't seem to hear or just ignored her as he remained quiet. She huffed in annoyance and kept following him blinking as they finally stepped out into the open. She rubbed her eyes and took a few steps forward before squealing in surprise as Axel grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up.

"Careful, Rix! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" He yelled as he stepped back with her, setting her down on solid ground.

It was then Rixka fully saw where they were. On top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. And she had just about walked off the edge. Her normally pale features lost even more color as she looked down at the ground, where she could have been if Axel hadn't grabbed her.

"S-Sorry… I didn't know…" She mumbled as she ran a gloved hand through her black hair.

"Heh well you're pretty lucky I got you. You owe me one." He said as he sat on the edge, holding his hand out to help her take a seat which she gladly accepted.

"Yea yea I owe you one." She mumbled as she settled herself beside him.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit until Axel poked Rixka's side. She grunted a little and smacked his hand away. "What, Axel…?" When he didn't answer she shrugged it off until he poked her a few more times, receiving more smacks. "What, Axel?" She repeated, glancing at him through her hair.

She blinked when she noticed something red in his hands, though trying to see it through her hair made it difficult to determine what it was.

"Rixka, I give you my heart!" Axel exclaimed.

Rixka's eyes widened. He…what?! She turned fully to face him, seeing him grinning like a happy idiot at her. And in his hands was a red, heart shaped box. She blinked looking at the box.

"What…is that…?" She asked.

"My heart!"

She sweat dropped. "No it isn't, Axel…"

"Heh yea I know. But it is a heart!"

_Obviously…_ Rixka thought to herself before tuning back in to what he was saying.

"And it's filled with chocolate!" He said as he removed the top of it, showing her all the different pieces of chocolate in it. She blinked as she looked at the chocolates then blinked again and looked up at Axel as he held the box out to her.

"It's for you." He said with a nod. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rixka." He looked down then, probably feeling embarrassed if he could feel anything at that moment.

Oh hey… It was Valentine's Day wasn't it… Rixka had completely forgotten. She had heard about it from Demyx but it didn't really seem like something to worry about so she just let it slip from her mind. She felt bad now though seeing Axel had gone to the trouble of getting her something.

"Axel…I can't take this… I don't have anything for you…" She mumbled, frowning.

He shook his head and looked back up at her. "I don't want anything from you though. Well… unless you count a smile. I like when you smile…"

She looked at him for a minute before the smallest of smiles broke out on her face. She took the box but set it between them. "Why don't we share?"

"Sounds good to me!" Axel grinned. Before he could start to eat any of the sweets though he froze as Rixka leaned over and pressed her lips softly against his cheek. She smiled a little as she felt his face heat up before she pulled away to look at him. He was staring at her with wide eyes and a face almost as red as his hair.

"Heh… Happy Valentine's Day, Axel." She said with a smile.


End file.
